1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow construction employed to control a distribution of pressure due to the body weight of a part of a person at rest on the pillow and, more particularly, to such a pillow construction offering the functionally of elastic response to different elastic excursions by the applied pressure of a user's neck and head to consistently maintain a neutral spine alignment of a user in diverse horizontal orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pillow construction of the present invention maintains the traditional convexly shaped pillow appearance but designed to elastically function in a beneficial manner. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an individual I in a horizontally orientated, rest position using a conventional pillow P for head and neck support. The pillow is comprised of an elastic mass such as feathers or foamed rubber of which newer materials are foamed latex. The pillow is elastically compressed substantially uniformly along a contact area A1 by the weight of the head H. Compression of the pillow dramatically increases in area A2 underlying the neck N and reaches a maximum compression in area A3 across the area of the shoulder S of the individual because the predominate weight of the shoulder is much greater than that of the head. The pillow compression is greatest under the body weight of the shoulder and as a result there is an over flexion of the neck through an angle α. There is also an inward curvature of the shoulders reducing lung capacity by a narrowing of the airway thus increasing the likelihood of apnea because of poor neck support. When the individual rotates 90 degrees in the horizontal rest position, the unit pressure on the pillow is decreased due to the increased surface area of the side facial area combined with the area of the head. The compression of the pillow is reduced thus raising the head to an elevated location relative to the shoulders producing a forward rotation of the upper torso causing a misalignment. There is the lack of a clear airway which reduces the lung capacity. A need therefore exists for an improved pillow construction to overcome these short comings and disadvantages.
The pillow of the present invention is a diversion from prior art pillow constructions that feature a sewn or otherwise permanently shaped resilient mass to provide a preformed pillow configuration. Examples of such prior art pillow constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,779; 5,088,141; 5,528,784; 5,708,998; 6,003,177; 6,226,818; 6,513,179; 6,539,568; 6,574,809; and 6,629,324. Such prior art pillow constructions may result in rectangular borders but always an irregular shape to the elastic volume containing the special features of one or more depressed sites relative to other resilient areas usually intended to support or otherwise contact the load bearing area of the user's head and sometimes also the user's neck. The designated specific support site or sites provided by such preformed pillow constructions are usually the cause for a required relative positioning of the pillow and the user. The lack of freedom of movement due to the required fixed positioning of the user relative the pillow can cause fatigue and discomforts in the course of sleep. Additionally, improper support for the user's head and neck may interfere with neutral alignment of the body and promote sleep apnea. The preformed construction of such known pillows also produces a differential to the elevation of support for the head and neck of an individual. Generally, there is a very small if any resiliency to adjust the elevation of support for an individual's head when lying in different horizontal orientations. Preformed pillows also fail to adequately support the head at an elevation to prevent forward rotation of the shoulders thus failing to clear the airway with torsionally misalignment and a reduced lung capacity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pillow especially useful for providing support for the head and neck support in a manner designed to maintain the head and body of a person in neutral alignment both laterally and torsionally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pillow especially useful for providing head and neck support and extension for back sleeping while maintaining musculoskeletal support as well as a clear airway.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a pillow especially useful for providing a head and neck support in a state to maintain ease of respiration and reduce torque on the shoulder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pillow especially useful for providing a head and neck support while maintaining tactility comfort and a luxurious profile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pillow especially useful for providing a head and neck support useful independent of the orientation of the pillow on a support surface.